Over the Edge
by LuvAllPokemon
Summary: May has to move to a new school because her dad took up the job of Petalburg Gym Leader. She butts head with the school's royalty, Drew Hayden. Read along as they try to outdo each other in the battle of wills and jealousy.
1. 0 Prologue

**Prologue**

"Hey! You over there!"

May, a long haired brunette, looked up to see a young woman with long brown hair and a pale yellow shirt and skirt to match it hovering right above her. "Is it true you are going out with **the** Drew Royale?" Today, May was wearing the same outfit she always wore: a red blouse with a white mini skirt and blue shorts. Her signature bandanna with the white Pokéball logo was tied neatly around her hair. Her red shoes had a yellow stripe that stretched around the outside of the shoe and a white strap partially hid her black socks.

_Wait, Rhonda from Sinnoh? Why is she in Johto? _"N-n-nooo! Of course not! He's just my best friend!"

"Oh come on! You're gonna have to do better than that to—" Rhonda was interrupted by a whack in the head as the pudgy man (who could use a diet) let go of the heavy microphone.

"You! I'm gonna make you pay!" Rhonda roared. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Uh… Rhonda, we're still rolling." The cameraman said.

"Oh! We'll stop for a short commercial break." Rhonda feigned a smile.

"Umm…Rhonda? Why are you here in Johto when you're working for Sinnoh Now!" May questioned.

"I was just checking on the world's hottest coordinating couple!" Rhonda replied with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Wh-wh-what?" May stuttered. She paused for a moment to regain her composure but ended up exploding, "HE'S JUST A GOOD FRIEND!" After that, Rhonda backed away still unconvinced since May was blushing furiously.

A short distance away, a shadowy figure watched as May hurried back into the school yard after lunch with her white and black gloves clenched in fists.

May heard a crackle in the bushes and turned her head. Stealthily, the shadow slipped away.

Suddenly, a loud noise broke her thoughts. _Oh no! It's the bell! I'm so late!_ She shrugged off what she saw in the shadows. _It must be my eyes playing tricks._ But she just couldn't convince herself.

In one corner of the school yard, Rhonda was looking depressed.

"Well, that was a disappointment! I came all the way from Sinnoh for nothing!" Rhonda complained. The cameraman and the pudgy man decided to ignore as she prepared herself for the end of the commercial break. "I know! We'll just have to catch them in the act!" She cackled evilly.

The cameraman and the pudgy man shrugged to each other as the pudgy man let go of the microphone again.

**May: Well, that was embarassing.  
>Me: Whatevs. This could be so much more interesting.<br>May: Hey! I'm trying here! By the way, was I really hallucinating?  
>Me: You'll find out soon enough!<strong>


	2. 1 First Impressions

**Here is the rewritten chapter. I've taken into account some of the great concrit I received and I really appreciate it! The beginning is the same but I've changed the way this story is going. I'm probably going to take five chapters or more just setting up this story. There are a TON of characters I want to introduce and my friend said I introduced them too quickly last time, so please bear with me :)**

**Rated: T for cursing and a few sexual references.**

**Chapter 1****– First Impressions (The Beginning of It All)**

On one warm summer morning, plants shone brightly as the morning dew glinted with the rising sun peaking over the tree tops. Pokémon were just waking up from their sleep in the trees of a forest in Japan. The Sunflora stretched toward the sun with their grinning faces.

In front of the forest, a huge mansion stood. The sides of the house were made of freshly painted stone. The stone was a milky white and looked ready to face the day due to the fact that not one part of the paint was peeling. The roof of the house was tiled with black squares. The top of the mansion had golden markings and two Pokéball designs on it. The striped bright blue doors were all made of oak. Outside, stone steps led up to the entrance.

_BRING!_

A brown-haired girl turned in her bed to slap the alarm clock off of her bedside table. The poor Pokéball shaped clock crashed into the floor but kept ringing.

"All right, all right! You win!" May muttered as her eyes slowly opened. Still refusing to get out of bed, she stared at the ceiling. It had pictures of different places in Japan that she would like to visit. In the corner, she looked at her newly added Pokémon poster still unwrinkled on the scarlet ceiling. She remembered when Max, her eight year old brother, taped it there to annoy her a long time ago when she didn't like Pokémon. She was different now of course.

Beautiflies ran up and down her stomach. She was searching her brain for a possible cause when someone knocked on her red door and opened it. She turned to see a young black-haired boy with glasses standing through her doorway.

"May, don't you remember? Today's the first day of school! How can you forget?" Max yelled.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh! So that's what I forgot!" May exclaimed as she jumped out of bed and almost made Max fall in a whoosh of wind as she ran to the closet to pick out something to wear, jumping over huge heaps of dirty clothes, homework, and incomplete projects.

"May, slow down!" A woman with the same color hair as May stood next to the stove frying a pancake. Caroline winced as she watched May gobbled down everything on her plate like a Swalot. She knew how much her daughter loved food and she couldn't help but wonder if May's stomach was a bottomless pit.

"I can't! I don't want to give a bad impression on the first day of school by being late!" May almost choked on the last bite of food as she ran out of the house. "Bye!" A second later, she popped back in. "Almost forgot my Pokéballs!" She quickly snatched her bracelet and rushed out again.

As she rushed to school on her bike, May wondered what it would be like. Norman, her father, had just taken up the new job as the Petalburg gym leader so they had to move to Hoenn. She had left all her friends behind when she moved. Thinking about them brought tears to her eyes but she quickly wiped them away as she neared the building.

She looked up at the tall tower in front of her. The whole building was made of one way glass. There was big Pokéball sign on the top of the building. Reaching the entrance, a plaque informed her that she was at the right place: Petalburg High School. Trying to look confident, May entered the school with her head held high.

"Hello, class. I am Ms. Kawi (KA-wee) and I am going to be your tenth grade homeroom teacher. If you are taking the battling class, you will have me. All of you know each other from ninth grade. Am I right?" A tall young woman stood in front of the big classroom next to a huge blackboard.

"Yes, Ms. Kawi," the class uttered monotonously. They were all sitting in chairs on the left side of the room. They were facing a huge battlefield with the usual Pokéball design in the middle.

"Well, let me introduce a new student this year. She just moved here and you all probably know her father. Come in, May!" The class all looked towards the door curiously as May walked in trying very hard not to trip. She was obviously nervous despite her efforts to stay confident. Many boys stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the new girl curiously. Meanwhile a few girls were giving her jealous looks. May was looking around for possible friends when she noticed that a boy sitting at the back was just staring into space nonchalantly. He had green hair and the same color eyes. He was just wearing a plain black shirt with jeans. She also noticed that he was surrounded on all sides by girls even she had to admit were pretty.

_Looks like he's pretty popular,_ May thought.

"This is May Maple. Her father is Norman, the Petalburg gym leader." May heard some cheers as she thought of her father proudly. "She is new in Petalburg so please don't give her a hard time," Ms. Kawi said looking suspiciously at some of the boys. "I want someone to show May around the school. Who wants to go?" Only one girl raised her hand to which Ms. Kawi sweatdropped. "Okay, Dawn, you can show her around our beloved school. You are to report to your first period class when you're done. "

"Now, back to the matter at hand, you all know that there will be an informal Petalburg League and Petalburg Grand Festival so all you need to do is pass all your classes and you're in. No slacking off if you want to participate in either event. Participating in both is also allowed. More details will be given to you at the assembly at 3rd period. Your schedule is taped to the board in alphabetical order by last name. Please find your name on the piece of paper and take it. You are dismissed."

There were screeches of chairs being pushed back and footsteps rushing to the blackboard. May stood up only to be pushed down again by a new wave of people. She thought she heard, "Hmph, clumsy new girl." Her face turned red with anger as she tried to stand up.

"Here, let me help you up! I'm Dawn by the way! I'll be showing you around the school." The navy-haired girl stretched out her hand for May to take and pulled her up. May slightly bowed with gratefulness.

"Thank you so much! I'm new here." In her mind, May facepalmed. Of course this girl new that! Stupid, stupid, stupid… The brunette stopped at the sound of Dawn giggling. She then realized she wasn't mentally facepalming, she was actually doing it! She blushed in embarrassment. "I'm May Maple, nice to meet you."

"Wait, coordinating or battling?"

"Coordinating, why?"

Dawn gasped. "You're May Maple, the four time winner of the Jitsu Grand Festival, right? So nice to meet you! I'm a big fan!"

"Really?" May didn't think anyone knew the region of Jitsu. It was so far away.

Seeing the confused look on May's face, Dawn clarified. "I watch all the contests from all the regions! I'm a fellow coordinator too!"

"Would you mind not telling anyone? I don't want people to friend me just because of that."

"Sure thing." Dawn looked at her watch. "Oh, we're almost late! No need to worry. If we go now, we should be able to make it back to the classroom before the end of period one! Come on, let's go!" She dragged the unsuspecting brunette all the way down the stairs to the first floor.

"Here's the cafeteria. Everyone helps keep this place clean because whoever doesn't gets detention. I remember last time. Joey insulted Marina, who in turn pushed Jimmy, who punched Percy, who threw mashed potatoes at Inez, who-" May wasn't listening to the rant and looked around. There were marble pillars and wooden tables everywhere in sight. Pokémon were painted on top of the polished tables, and the seats were comfortably padded. "-who got detention. Let's go to the auditorium now!" Again, May was pulled along by an excited Dawn all the way to the other side of the building.

"Here's the auditorium! We come here every morning to listen to announcements and we also come here for assemblies if a visitor comes. The funding was made by Mr. Royale of the Royale Airline Corps. He's, like, a billionaire!" May admired the polished seats and the endless rows of seats with golden plaques on the backs indicating that it was a donation while Dawn went on and on about how cute and handsome the son was. May couldn't really care less. She was not into boys that much anyways.

While they were leaving, May decided to be polite and asked about the Royale son. "So how's he like?"

Dawn scrunched up her face. "He may be cute, but he has horrible behavior. That jerk. He and his friends rule the school just because they are rich and handsome. You should see the fan girl clubs that sprang up as soon as he enrolled."

May shook her head in disgust. "Just like girls to judge on looks."

A sneering voice resounded off of the polished hallway walls. "Judge who?"

**Don't forget to vote for the poll on my profile! Also, please check out my other stories if you have time.**

~_SNIIIIVYYY_


	3. 2 Lunchtime Intros

**Hello, everyone! I'm going to try to get back on my "one chapter a month" schedule, but you never know. So here's another chapter! Enjoy! Oh, by the way, I changed a teeny bit of chapter one in the dialogue of May and Dawn so that May asks Dawn not to tell her coordinator secret. It's fixed now. Don't forget to like my Facebook page! It'll give updates on the progress of my stories.**

**Chapter 2****– Lunchtime Intros**

_A sneering voice resounded off of the polished hallway walls. "Judge who?"_

Dawn whipped around as May stood stiffly, fearfully awaiting a jerk to come and throw insults at her. "Oh it's just you, Gary. We thought you were Drew." At that, May turned around, still as stiff as a board. The sight that awaited her threw her off. A muscular guy with spiky brown hair adorned an attractive smirk on his face and cocked his head. He was leaning on the wall with crossed arms and eyes on May.

"Hey, and who is this pretty lady, Dawn?" He gestured toward May and she involuntarily blushed before looking away. She didn't want them to, but her hormones took control of her every time. Scratch that statement about not being into guys.

"Stop doing that, Gary. If you must know, this is May, the new student." Dawn crossed her arms. "Don't even THINK about touching her, Gary."

"Who said anything about touching?" His smirk grew wider. "Well, I have other places to be, so I'll leave you lovely ladies to converse." With that he walked passed them and disappeared around a corner. This left May staring after him.

Dawn watched her silently for a few minutes narrowing her eyes. After awhile she spoke, "Come on, let's go."

"Who was that?" May spoke absentmindedly still facing the direction the brunette went.

"The biggest player in the school. Now let's get going before we're late." May turned reluctantly and let Dawn lead her around the rest of the school.

After the two finished touring the gym, lockers, and library, they rushed to make it to Social Studies before the bell rang for second period. They had just enough time to introduce May before the class was dismissed.

**May's POV**

Dawn and I walked to the cafeteria with tired arms from all the notes Mrs. Cortisone made us copy. Our assignment on the FIRST day was to copy egg group charts which took forever since there were six hundred something Pokémon. I remember someone asking why we couldn't just look them up on the internet and he got detention.

Music was playing in the lunch room. That's cool; my old school would never have done that! Wow, the lunchroom was crowded and I didn't know anyone, but Dawn was looking around for someone. Then her eyes lit up and started walking towards a group of laughing girls. I looked around awkwardly thinking about where I should go, but I decided to just follow her.

We approached the Luvdisk table and all the girls turned to look at us. "Sorry, guys. Cortisone let us out late. My hand still hurts from all that copying!" She rubbed her right arm.

"Oh hi, Dawn! What's up?" An orange-haired girl handed her a salad box. "Here, we were wondering why you were so late." (Dawn took it with a soft "Thanks".) Then she stopped short and stared right at me. "Who do you have there, Dawn?" She wiped her napkin on her overalls where a splotch of dressing dropped.

A girl with magenta hair in pigtails turned to face me. "Hey, aren't you the new girl? I hear your father's the new gym leader. Norman, was it?" She silently took a bite of lettuce. Twirling her pigtails, her big eyes narrowed in thought.

Two, more mature girls stopped talking instantly. "Oh yeah, I heard about him. Many people say he'll actually be stronger than Hale. Anyways, welcome to our group. I'm Solidad. You must be May, May Maple." She held out her elegant hand for me to shake before she brushed a long lock of peach hair out of her face.

The other older girl added, "I'm Cynthia. I hope you have a wonderful time here." This girl was even prettier than the other, but they looked roughly the same age.

The purple-haired girl from before continued chewing on her salad. "The name's Sakura. Nice to meet ya."

"Misty." The girl with fiery hair saluted briefly before returning to her food. Misty? What does she mean by that? She seemed to sense my confusion though, because she clarified. "People call me Misty," she shrugged swiftly.

Dawn was sighing. She had already set her salad down on the lunch table and was grabbing my arm. "If you guys are done talking, I have to show this girl to the food before she starves to death." With that, she led me to the lunch line. As we inched forward, Dawn apologized. "I'm sorry, my friends can be talkative sometimes. We go way back to elementary school so we're all very close."

"Oh, don't worry about it! Your friends seem nice enough." I took a tray and swept my eyes over the choices. There were some overcooked beans and what looked like fried Magikarp with cheese. I wrinkled my nose slightly before placing them onto my tray.

"Yeah, the food here isn't any good." I looked up at her. She must have seen my face.

"Oh, no! It's fine really!" Dawn and I were quickly walking back to our seats by now.

"That's why we always go out to eat, but the school wants us to stay in the first day every year." As we approached the table, a loud "ahem" was heard from the front as all the students fell silent. The music stopped as well. I quickly plopped down into a seat next to Dawn.

At the front of the cafeteria stood an old looking man with a long gray beard. He had on a weird hat and had golden-rimmed spectacles. One look around the lunchroom told me he was very well respected.

"I am Professor Dumbledore, and I welcome freshmen to Petals Royale High, and welcome back everyone else! We're starting another school year together. I'm here to remind you all about the Petalburg League and the Petalburg Grand Festival. Nobody can compete if they don't pass all classes at the end of the year and there are no exceptions. For the League, each class passed represents a badge. For the Grand Festival, every two classes represent a ribbon except Breeding and Coordinating, which are both one ribbon each in value. Coordinating and Battling are not mandatory and everyone starts with two free periods. You can fill them up with electives if you want. That is all and have a nice year back!"

Chattering started almost immediately as music came out of the speakers again. The girls seemed to be in an intense conversation and I tried to pick up as many bits and pieces as I could.

"You should really go tell him," Sakura was saying… or was that Solidad?

"What, and have him not believe me? No way!" Misty chomped on her Magikarp. I can always remember her flaming hair.

Dawn replied optimistically, "You never know. Maybe something can actually pierce that thick skull of his. Maybe he'll even ask you out!" Misty scoffed.

"Yeah right. That will happen as soon as I give up training Water Pokémon." I had no idea what they were talking about, but it was probably a boy. The girls continued talking about it and I ate my school food, trying to look like I wasn't eavesdropping.

The older pair turned to me. "So, how are you liking Petalburg so far?" The blonde one asked, and I remembered her name was Cynthia. She unconsciously fingered her long, elegant black dress while staring directly into my eyes. How polite.

"I haven't really seen much, but the people here are nice enough," I answered truthfully.

"Well, I know many people who are looking forward to challenging your father during the summer holidays. I hear he's really tough." The peach-haired girl smiled kindly at me. Oh, wait, this is Solidad. The other girl was Sakura.

"Well, I admire him a lot, and my brother does too." I didn't want to brag, but my dad is awesome! He is so strong, not many people leave with badges.

"That's nice to hear." Solidad flashed another smile before turning to Cynthia to talk again.

Even on this table full of girls, I felt like an outcast. I quickly took a bite of Magikarp. Hey, this isn't so bad after all! It's surprisingly tender. Anyway, everyone knew each other here, and I was the newbie. I took this "alone" time to scan the cafeteria for signs about what type of high school this was. People were scattered around the cafeteria, varying in size, hair color, emotions, and other stuff. There were some artists in the corner sketching, some extremely beautiful girls chatting at the middle table, and a whole table full of guys who cannot be more different in appearance. They were all undoubtedly… good-looking… but I saw one wolfing down food while another was not eating altogether with crossed arms and a scowl. Sitting at the same table was that Gary guy, who was at the moment laughing at something- Oh, there's that green haired popular guy again. It seems that table would be interesting, but I didn't want to be stuck on one table.

After observing, I couldn't figure out anything significant so I focused back on my table. My food was long gone and I searched through my red bag for some snacks to eat. Just then, the bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period. I swung my backpack behind me and slipped my other arm in while throwing out my tray. I quickly flicked my hair out from under the backpack while hurrying to catch up with Dawn. She was saying bye to her friends. With one hand on the handle of her bag, she waited for me to catch up.

"What do you think about my friends? They're pretty cool, aren't they?" Dawn reached into her handbag and pulled out her schedule.

"Yeah." I put my hands on the straps of my bookbag.

"It says we have English next. Ooh, I'm looking forward to that! Misty says Ms. Beautifly is awesome! She had her last year. Let's go!" Dawn stuffed the paper back in to her bag, readjusted the strap on her shoulder and rushed for the nearest flight of stairs.

"Okay."

**I have absolutely nothing planned out and I have no idea where this story is going. May's personality seems a little bland right now, but she's still adjusting. I have no idea how to introduce everyone in the shortest amount of time and as least boring as possible so we can get to the action. Introductions are taking way too long and you guys don't even know half about any character yet! ARGH! I'm so frustrated -_- Well, I think I have more luck with The Reality Show so I'm updating that next.**

**NSU:**** The Reality Show**

**Chapter 2: Challenge Number One**

~_SNIIIIVYYY_


	4. 3 Teen Troubles

***sigh* I finally get the time to write and I can't think of anything for The Reality Show. Well, I have plans for this story, so enjoy! Sorry for not writing in so long! I promise I'm not dead ;-;**

**Writing this, I realized how rusty I was. I'm sorry if this is boring.**

**Chapter 3 – Teen Troubles**

The school bell rung signaling the end of the first day of school. Everyone got up quickly from their seats, having already packed at the warning bell. The teacher's dismissing command was obscured by the sound of chairs being pushed in and footsteps hurrying toward the door.

Restless, May and Dawn were one of the first to rush to the door, sitting next to each other because of last name.

"Whew! I thought the day would never end!" Dawn raked her fingers through her hair. "My hair's already messed up."

"Don't worry, Dawn! It looks fine." May chuckled seeing the bluenette fret. The two followed the crowd streaming out the big double doors. "Despite being new, I had a lot of fun! You really know a lot of people."

"I'm glad you like my friends so far! I might introduce you to the boys tomorrow." She winked, but then rolled her eyes. "You've already met Gary." She emphasized the spiky-haired boy's name. May laughed and Dawn smiled. "Well I have to go! I'm meeting Cynthia at the subway station."

"Sure thing! I'll see you tomorrow then!" May waved and skipped down the steps in front of the school. At the bicycle locks, she rummaged through her backpack for the key to the lock when a shadow fell upon her. She looked up to see the scowling boy from the lunchroom. As she took out her key and unlocked her bike, she decided to introduce herself although he was intimidating. With a smile, May said, "Hi! I'm May Maple. Are you biking home too?"

"No really?" The purple-haired boy coolly unlocked his own bike and mounted it, riding off.

May huffed, but got on her bike. She pushed on the pedal in the same direction down the street. Surprisingly, every turn he turned, she also turned. After about three or four turns, the boy stopped. His hair cast shadows on his face, making his scowl more frightening.

"Are you following me?"

May gulped a bit and stopped also. Standing up, she waved her arms in front of her. "Not at all! My home is just this way!" She sweatdropped at his intense stare.

After a few seconds he 'hmphed' and continued on his way. May biked timidly after him, but they stopped again at the inevitable red light.

"So… what's your name?" May asked.

Paul rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Great, another troublesome." He seemingly gave up because he answered, "Paul."

May waited a few seconds for a second name but nothing came. The light changed and they were on their way again.

As they were biking, she continued. "So… what Pokémon do you have? I have my best friend Blaziken and-"

At this Paul turned and glared. "What does it matter to you?" After that, he turned abruptly at the street corner.

May rode straight and huffed. Riding into her house's vicinity, she left her bike in the front yard and went straight to her room. That guy was so frustrating! After another moment of restlessness, she took her Pokéballs out into the backyard. There were many sounds of Pokémon battling, like it has always been ever since she moved here. She'd grown accustomed to the sound although sometimes the Pokémon in pain didn't help her concentration.

As she was about to take out her Pokémon however, she heard a familiar voice calling out battle moves. She ran to the fence separating her yard from the people behind hers and saw Paul ordering a huge Torterra and Electivire around. Torterra was in pretty bad shape and collapsed.

"Why are you so weak? After all of our training, you still haven't gotten any better." He took out his Pokeball to call back Torterra.

May felt fired up just watching him say harsh things to his Pokémon. How could he treat his Pokémon that way? More than that though, she felt angrier at her past self, thinking back to when she couldn't care less about Pokémon. She wanted to journey just for the travel and had swatted more than a couple of Pokémon along the way. Even before that, she had always ignored the Pokémon she saw as a child except if it was cute. Now, she couldn't imagine life without her Pokémon always there for her. She shook her head. That was in the past. She was definitely different now. She refocused as much of her anger as she could back on Paul, but in the end couldn't do it. Whatever. Paul could do whatever he wants. She was about to turn away but something made her stop.

Paul put the Pokeball back in his pocket, but then paused for a moment. He closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows a bit. Electivire watched his master curiously.

"Electivire, return." He then took out Torterra's Pokeball again. He looked at the two shiny red Pokéballs, seemingly deep in thought. "Th- thank you for your hard work," he stuttered, as if the words were foreign to him. He turned his face away quickly, shoved the Pokéballs in his pocket, and speedwalked into his house.

May had her eyes widened. She had never expected Paul to do what he just did. He just didn't seem like the type. Homework can wait. She had to go to the park and think. She walked to the park and let her Pokémon out.

"Have I ever been mean to you guys?" she asked when they all came out. Her Pokémon looked confused and shook their heads. "Okay, go play." Her Pokémon looked a bit worried, but played on the slides and swings of the Pokémon Park. May looked up at the clouds. Even though she was already fifteen, she still had not grown used to her teenage mood swings. She worried about the most trivial things sometimes.

"Having a hard time?"

May sighed. "Yup. Just thinking about how I used to treat Pokémon." From the corner of her eye, she recognized the orange hair to be Misty's.

"Well, I don't know what happened, but I know how you feel. I used to be- and still am- really afraid of bug Pokemon. Ash, had a Caterpie that wanted to be friends, and me being a ten-year old idiot hurt it's feelings by calling it disgusting and stuff like that. I still regret it now because I haven't had a chance to apologize since Ash released it to mate. Sometimes I just think about it."

"Wow. I guess we all have regrets, huh?"

"Yeah, but we should just look past them and move on. Today's way too good of a day to be talking about something like this. How was your first day of school?"

Glad for a change of subject, May replied cheerfully, "It was really fun! I'm looking forward to making a lot of new friends." She giggled, "Dawn said she'll introduce me to the guys tomorrow."

Misty grinned. "I don't know if you really want to meet them. A lot of them are a pain in the ass. Ash, the guy I mentioned earlier, is a huge idiot. Drew, resident royalty, is so arrogant I just want to slap him sometimes. Gary could give Drew a run for his money, but is a massive player, and Paul is just antisocial."

May laughed at her short descriptions of the guys. "Must be fun."

"Yeah, well you'll know when you meet them. Speaking of which, Paul also lives in this neighborhood. As far as I know, he bikes home as well. Sometimes we bike together, but it's always awkward. Have you seen him?"

May sweatdropped. "Yeah. He's actually my neighbor."

"Wow really? Have you guys talked?"

"Yeah, because I bike too, but I wouldn't call it talking exactly." They both laughed.

"As much as I would love to chat, I really have to go home. I have a stupid first day of school English report to write." Misty rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Well, I'm glad I only have a short contest introduction to practice."

"Lucky! Well I have to go now. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"See you! Maybe we can bike home together tomorrow after school?"

"Sure. Bye!" Misty waved and walked on a dirt path to the west.

The sun was still high in the sky and May was glad she had time to come up with a contest routine for tomorrow. Her worries forgotten, she called, "Beautifly, come on! Let's make a new routine!"

**Woah. That's a wrap for now. I had a huge surge of inspiration and wrote this all in one day. I'm sorry there's no Contestshipping yet, but Drew will probably appear next chapter! Thank you for reading. Please review!**

**P.S. I was reading all the reviews I've gotten over the time I've spent here at fanfiction, and I just want to say if any of you old reviewers are still there, I really appreciated your kind reviews! Although I didn't save up the previous version of this story, I really hope you like this new one better! I like to think I've improved, but I could be wrong. Thanks again (for the other stories too)! Wow, it's been over a year.**

**NSU: ****Second Life  
><strong>**Chapter 1: Mentors (temporary chapter name)**

~_SNIIIIVYYY_


End file.
